Along with the development of the information technology, the network communication is continuously progressed. For example, Ethernet switches are widely used due to the advantages of high speed, low cost and plug-and-play function.
Software Defined Networking (SDN) is an emerging technology used to provide more flexible controls on networks by abstracting lower-level switch functionality. In SDN, the control plane and data plane are separate. The controller directly manages SDN aware devices via a well-defined interface and control protocol. The central control paradigm of SDN enables the controller to utilize network resources efficiently and facilitate QoS differentiation for services through network-wide optimization.